


Simple Needs

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sean Atin/Elijah Wood, birthday fics, manip fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Enjoying time together doesn’t require a lot of preparation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildigard Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hildigard+Brown).



> Written on March 23, 2017 as a birthday gift for Hildigard Brown, inspired by her manip, More Sofa Snuggling, which is included in this post.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Fic%20Pics/More_sofa_snuggling%20by%20Hildi.jpg.html)

Anonymity always wins out over ambiance on these all too infrequent getaways. Being able to spend precious time together without fear of discovery is worth the absence of the amenities normally offered by the more popular ski resorts. The individual cabins are perfect for them because their needs are simple, with very little required to make their stay all they want it to be. A comfy couch. A roaring fire. Large mugs of hot chocolate topped with dollops of whipped cream. A king-sized bed on which they’ll make love. Simple needs from a couple whose lives are anything but simple.


End file.
